IJE KKEUTNASSEO
by yoohyemin
Summary: Sungmin benar benar membenci Kyuhyun, segala cara ia lakukan untuk dapat bercerai dengan Kyuhyun. Tetapi Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin dan ia juga akan melakukan segala cara untuk menggagalkan rencana Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya ingin Sungmin ada di hidupnya, tapi cara yang Kyuhyun lakukan itu salah. Membuat Sungmin menjadi salah paham dan menambah kebenciannya kepada Kyuhyun.
1. Chapter 1

" **IJE KKEUTNASSEO"**

Sebuah remake fanfiction yang sama karya jjea

Main Cast : LeeSungMin

ChoKyuHyun

Author : YooHyeMin

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt

Disclaimer : Eobseo, karna semua orang milik Tuhan. Dan yang pasti fanfiction ini milik jjea. Hanya di repost dan diganti cast-nya.

Happy Reading n Enjoy It ^^

.

.

.

.

Cicit burung camar tampak terdengar indah pagi ini. Indah? Yah, setidaknya itu bagi orang-orang yang bangun dari alam tidurnya dengan nyaman. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Tidak! Sejak ia membuka matanya dari beberapa jam yang lalu, ia sudah terlibat emosional dengan suaminya sendiri; Cho Kyuhyun. Namja idola yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat pulang larut bahkan pagi hari. Entahlah, apa yang ia perbuat, tapi itu justru membuat Sungmin mulai jenuh dengan kehidupan pernikahannya itu.

Perceraian... Yah, itu adalah hal yang paling mengenaskan dalam sebuah pernikahan, melanggar sumpah dan janji yang pernah saling diikrarkan. Namun apa perlu dikata, jika masalah rumah tangga itu tak dapat dipertahankan lagi dan harus berakhir dengan sebuah perpecahan?

"Kau pikir aku kuat menjadi istri seorang _idol,_ huh? Setiap hari aku harus mendengar semua perkataan busuk mengarah padaku, mengumpatiku, dan menyumpahiku dengan kasar. Kau pikir aku harus diam saja ketika mereka melakukan itu?" Sungmin terlihat meneteskan air matanya pelan. Bahunya tampak naik turun, seolah menahan buncahan emosi yang sejak dulu dilandanya. Sebenarnya, ini bukan kali pertama mereka bertengkar. Setiap hari... mungkin itu memang terdengar tak berlebihan. Entahlah, mereka seolah memiliki banyak hal untuk diperdebatkan!

"Bukankah sebelum kau menikah denganku, kau tau siapa aku dan bagaimana kehidupanku. Lalu, mengapa kau baru mengeluh sekarang? Cah, apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan bos-mu itu?" Kyuhyun menyeringai, sepertinya ia mulai membuka permasalahan cemburu yang sejak tadi ia coba tahan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan kita dengan itu! Bos-ku tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini! Kau cemburu? Lalu, bagaimana perasaanku yang harus menahan segalanya saat banyak orang memasangkanmu dengan wanita lain?"

"Mwo? Tak ada hubungannya dengan Bos-mu? Cih, terus saja... terus saja bela simpananmu itu didepanku!"

"Simpanan?"

"NDE. Apa aku benar? Tsk! Suami mana yang tak marah saat ia mengetahui istrinya tertidur diruangan 'BOS-NYA' itu!"

"Aku hanya lelah dan tertidur disana. Jangan berlebihan!"

"Berlebihan katamu? Kalau begitu, aku boleh menyuruh teman wanitaku untuk tidur diruanganku seperti yang dilakukan bos-mu itu, ohk?"

"Mwo?"

"WAE? Kau ingin marah?"

"Terserah maumu saja Cho Kyuhyun! Aku sedang tidak mood untuk bertengkar denganmu hari ini..." Sung min sentak hendak berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku menahan emosi.

"YA! Aku belum selesai bicara!" Bentak Kyu hyun seraya menyergah tangan gadis itu dan menekannya keras.

"Untuk apa lagi? Kau ingin memfitnahku dengan alasan lain? Atau kau memang ingin petengkaran ini berlanjut dan berkhir dengan percera—"

"YA! CUKUP CHO SUNG MIN...!" Kyuhyun kontan menghempaskan tubuh Sung min kearah sebuah penyangga meja dapur. Gadis itu terhenyak, mendapati sisi pergelangan tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh Kyuhyun.

Tubuh dan punggung Sung min tampak tertidur diatas meja itu, termasuk Kyu yang kini berada tepat diatas tubuhnya.

"LEPASKAN!" Erang Sung min keras.

"Keluar dari perusahaan itu dan kau tak perlu bekerja disana!"

"Mwo? Kau gila?"

"YA! Aku ini suamimu, aku masih bisa menghidupimu dengan uangku sendiri."

"Perusahaan sedang dalam masalah, jika aku keluar itu sama saja membuatnya bangkrut perlahan."

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Itu urusanku!"

"Cho Sung min...!" Kyuhyun sentak merobek baju gadis itu tepat dibahu kanannya. Entah apa yang ingin ia lakukan!

"Jika kau hamil, otomatis kau tak diperbolehkan bekerja disana."

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun...!" Pekik Sung min keras saat kini Kyu mulai menjalankan aksinya.

Sung min tak dapat berkutik. Kyuhyun memang orang yang sering bertindak seenaknya, egois dan selalu mengharuskan semua keinginannya dengan cara apapun. Mungkin karna Kyuhyun lahir dalam keluarga kaya, maka dari itu ia seakan sudah terbiasa dalam lingkungan hidup yang selalu menurutinya.

 **PRAANGGG**

Terdengar pecahan gelas dari dalam ruang makan ini. Berontakan Sung min sendiri tanpa sengaja menyenggol sebuah gelas yang memang tergelatak diatas meja itu. Namun sayang, Kyuhyun bahkan sama sekali tak memperdulikan itu. Ia lebih sibuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya tanpa perasaan sama sekali.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sung min... keduanya menikah secara resmi satu bulan yang lalu, lebih tepatnya saat Kyu telah menyelesaikan Konser Musikal-nya di Tokyo Dome, Jepang. Kyuhyun memang aktor sekaligus penyanyi _Ballad_ yang sangat terkenal di Asia. Dengan wajah yang memikat dan potensi bakat yang luar biasa, itu sudah cukup membuat namanya melambung cepat ke puncak.

Perjodohan? Tidak! Kyuhyun lah yang memaksa kedua orang tuanya untuk dinikahkan dengan Sung min; seorang gadis biasa yang dulu menjadi asisten penyedia pakaian Kyuhyun ketika ia tampil. Entah bagaimana ini bermula, hingga Kyuhyun mengajak Sung min berkencan secara terang-terangan. Namun sayang, awalnya yeoja itu menolak mentah-mentah sosok Cho Kyuhyun karna ia memang sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Shim Changmin... namja yang sangat Sung min cintai. Keduanya sempat berencana untuk menikah, jika saja Kyuhyun yang tak mau kalah dari Changmin yang notabane adalah musuh bebuyutannya itu pun tak mengacaukan semuanya.

Yah, dengan kekuasaan, nama dan uang yang ia miliki. Kyuhyun—namja itu memaksa dan mengancam keluarga Sung min untuk menyerahkan dan merestui gadis itu untuk menikah dengannya. GILA! Ia bukan hanya sangat menginginkan Sung min menjadi miliknya, tetapi juga ia berambisi untuk selalu mengalahkan Changmin dalam hal apapun, termasuk merebut sesuatu hal yang berharga seperti Sung min. Sedangkan Changmin sendiri tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, tatkala Kyu menikahi Sung min disaat dirinya harus berangkat ke New York dalam perjalanan bisnis.

CINTA? Pada kenyataannya, Kyuhyun memang sangat mencintai Sung min! Ini tak main-main untuknya, sosok Sung min yang selalu berada disekelilingnya sudah cukup menjadi candu bagi Kyu yang memang merasa kesepian. Tapi sayangnya, Sung min tak merasa hal yang sama. Changmin—hanya namja itulah yang selalu mengitari otaknya; tak ada yang lain, termasuk sosok sempurna seperti Kyu. Mungkin karna hal itulah, Kyuhyun sangat posesif dan pencemburu dengan kadar yang cukup luar biasa pada Sung min.

"Kau tak mandi, huh?" pertanyaan Kyu kali ini sentak saja membuyarkan lamunan Sung min. Tampak gadis itu masih terduduk dilantai dengan memakai pakaian yang tak beraturan. Matanya memerah, masih mengguyurkan tangis yang sejak tadi terus-menerus tak berhenti dari kedua pipinya. Perbuatan bejat Kyu yang ia lakukan padanya tadi, benar-benar membuat Sung min terpuruk kedalam jurang yang paling dalam. Kenapa? Kenapa harus namja ini yang pertama kali merenggut kesuciannya? Dan kenapa harus dengan cara paksaan yang benar-benar jahat seperti itu? Dimeja makan? Bukankah itu akan terdengar menjijikan?

"Cepat bersihkanlah tubuhmu..." Kyuhyun melenggang ringan dengan kemeja yang sudah tersemat rapi ditubuhnya. Ia seolah tak perduli akan tatapan emosi Sung min padanya, selalu seperti itu. EGOIS!

"Ah ya, hari ini aku akan pulang larut malam lagi. Tidak usah menungguku, tidurlah lebih cepat," ucap Kyu lagi. Kali ini, Sung min bereaksi pelan. Tubuh gadis itu tampak berdiri dan hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia muak! Muak menatap tingkah Kyu yang sama sekali tak terlihat menyesal padanya.

"YA!" Kyu kontan menahan lengan gadis itu saat Sung min seolah tak memperdulikannya.

"MWO? Mau apa lagi? Apa kau belum puas? Belum puas tadi sudah menyiksaku, huh?" balas Sung min dengan nada yang memekik hebat.

"Menyiksa? Yang kutau... tadi kau sangat menikmatinya." Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis seraya menatap Sung min dengan tajam.

"Cih!"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengalah padamu. Karna hari ini kau telah membuat Mood-ku berubah sangat baik. Jadi untuk itu, kau akan aku perbolehkan untuk kembali bekerja di Perusahaan itu sampai saham dan keuangan mereka membaik..." Sung min sontak mendongak mendengarnya.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat!" Lanjut Kyu menyeringai licik. Tangan kanan namja itu pun terangkat dan memagangi rahang Sung min hingga membuat bibir gadis itu mengerucut tipis kearahnya.

"Jika sampai aku mendengar kedekatanmu dengan Bos-mu itu lagi, jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan membunuh pria tak laku itu dengan tragis, ARA?" ancam Kyu membuat Sung min mendelik geram. Sung min tau... setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Kyu, tak pernah main-main.

"Aku pergi, jangan lupa makan siangmu," Kyu dengan cepat mengangkat rahang Sung min itu untuk sedikit meninggi padanya. Kepala namja itu merunduk, bermaksud untuk mengecup lembut daun bibir Sung min yang sangat ia sukai itu.

"Sampai jumpa. Kau tau? Kau sangat manis sekali, Changmin pasti belum sempat merasakannya. Tsk, bodoh!" Umpat Kyu seraya menghempaskan tangannya dari Sung min. Namja itu pun berjalan untuk bersiap meninggalkan tempat ini dan juga meninggalkan Sung min yang hanya dapat mematung tragis karna perbuatannya.

"Baj*ngan!" Umpat Sung min dengan mata yang memerah tajam. Entahlah, semakin lama yeoja itu semakin tak suka sosok Kyu. Entah sampai kapan pernikahan ini dapat berjalan, Kyu bahkan sekarang sama sekali belum berniat melepaskannya.

 **Moon Light Pub_** _ **Seoul, South Korea**_ **_**

Seperti biasa, setiap malam setelah melakukan semua kegiatan keartisannya itu, Kyuhyun langsung pergi ke Bar bersama para sahabatnya yang lain. Entah untuk sekedar minum-minum, atau pun sekedar menghibur diri bersama wanita-wanita malam yang memang mereka sewa dengan bayaran tinggi.

Lee Hyuk Jae, sahabat Kyu inilah yang pertama kali mengenalkan dunia malam seperti ini pada Kyuhyun. Sekalipun Kyu tak pernah menyentuh gadis lain sampai dengan Ekstrim, tetapi tetap saja kedua tangannya terkadang mengusap-ngusap licin tubuh para gadis-gadis muda itu. Bukankah ini tetap saja disebut dengan sebuah perselingkuhan? Apalagi, Kyu sepertinya cukup tertarik dengan salah seorang gadis malam yang bernama Kang Rae In. Memang, gadis itu sangat terkenal dalam dunia malam seperti ini, namanya bahkan mendapat julukan sebagai Ratu Diskotik.

"Bagaimana dengan Sung min-mu itu huh? Apa kalian tak ada perubahan?" tanya Hyuk Jae seraya menyodorkan sebuah bir populer yang bernama **Maekju** pada Kyuhyun.

"Jika terus seperti itu, aku rasa penikahan kalian tak akan berlangsung lama. Ayolah Kyu, masih banyak wanita lain yang lebih cantik dari dia. Kenapa kau hobi sekali menyiksa dirimu itu, huh? Lepaskan saja Hiu—" perkataan Hyuk Jae sentak tercekat saat ia sadar tatapan Kyuhyun benar-benar mendelik tajam padanya. Baiklah, jika sudah seperti ini Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat begitu mengerikan!

"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya!" Umpat Kyu dengan rahang yang mengeras. Hyuk Jae menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan. Betapa Kyuhyun begitu sensitif juga sudah menyangkut soal Sung min.

"Ara... ara. Terserah apa katamu saja." Hyuk jae sepertinya menyesal telah menanyakan soal Sung min pada Kyuhyun. Bagaimana pun juga, setelah mendengar nama istrinya itu disebut, _mood_ Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja naik-turun tak tentu; seperti anak remaja yang baru menginjak umur 17 tahun.

"Oppa..." timpal seseorang yang secara tiba-tiba saja memeluk dan merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dari arah belakang dengan mesra. Hyuk Jae tersenyum, sepertinya sebentar lagi _mood_ Kyu akan berubah baik. Mengingat, Rae In yang menjadi primadona bar ini telah datang untuk meredakan setan tengik itu.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, eh?" tanya Kyu sembari memegang kedua tangan Rae In dan mengecup pipi kanan yeoja itu sekilas.

"Aku habis mandi bunga... untuk memanjakanmu malam ini," bisik Rae In dengan nada getir yang begitu menggoda. Kyuhyun berjengit dan tersenyum kecil! Sepertinya raut ekspresi Kyuhyun sangat berbeda pada Rae In dari hari-hari kemarin. Biasanya, Kyu dengan cepat menarik tangan yeoja itu dan menepi ditempat gelap. Namun sekarang? Kyu bahkan seolah tak berniat untuk melakukan kebiasaannya itu untuk kali ini.

"Kajja Oppa, aku sudah merindukanmu." Rae In sontak memulai lebih dulu dan menarik lengan Kyuhyun, bergelayut manja agar namja itu setidaknya menciumnya lagi. Kyuhyun tak bergeming, ditatapnya sendu wajah Rae In dengan senyuman manis.

"Malam ini aku ingin cepat pulang, kepalaku pusing Rae In-ah..." balas Kyu seraya melepaskan layutan tangan Rae In padanya. Hyuk Jae sontak mendongak. Ia benar-benar tak percaya jika hari ini Kyu menolak ajakan Rae In. Benar, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi.

"YA! Waeyo?" tanya Hyuk Jae antusias dengan sedikit berbisik pada Kyu.

"Kau ingin lebih cepat pulang ke rumah? Apa aku tak salah dengar?" lanjut Hyuk Jae bingung. Yah, selama ini bukankah Kyu tak pernah terlalu ingin cepat pulang ke rumahnya itu? Toh, pasti ia akan bertengkar dengan Sung min. Namun...

"Kau ingin tau?" bisik Kyu seraya berdiri dan mengamit jas hitamnya dengan cepat.

"Mwo?"

"Aku sudah merebut sesuatu hal yang paling berharga dari istriku tadi pagi. Sung min sangat manis, aku hanya menginginkannya sekarang." Ucap Kyu seraya tersenyum miring dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"M-mwo?" Hyuk Jae terbelalak seketika! Apa maksud perkataan Kyuhyun tadi padanya? Merebut sesuatu yang berharga? Manis? Apa itu mungkin...

"Aniya! Apa mereka sudah melakukan malam pertama?" gumam Eunhyuk tak karuan. Setaunya, Sung min memang tak pernah mencintai Kyuhyun. Lalu, bagaimana mereka dapat...

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu Oppa? Tadi apa saja yang dibisikkan Kyu Oppa padamu, heh?" tanya Rae In seketika, membuat Hyuk Jae nampak tertatih untuk menimpalinya.

"Aniya, tidak ada apa-apa." Balas Hyuk jae gelagapan, membuat Rae In memicing dengan tatapan curiga. Entah sejak kapan Rae In sangat ingin ikut campur semua urusan Kyu, bahkan cerita rumah tangganya. Apakah ia hanya tertarik pada tamu istimewahnya itu? Atau malah Rae In memang sudah terlanjur mencintai sosok Kyu. Sosok yang selama ini begitu sangat melindunginya dari kekerasan hidup.

' _Aku tau kau sudah menikah Oppa, tapi orang yang menikah masih bisa berpisah? Yah, seperti kebanyakan para artis lakukan. Aku akan menunggumu, pada saat hari itu tiba...'_

Gumam Rae In seraya menatapi punggung Kyu yang perlahan-lahan menjauh darinya. Rae In tau, jika pernikahan Kyu tak seindah seperti pada kenyataannya. Mungkin karna itulah, ia seolah mempunyai sebuah harapan yang indah didepan mata kelak.

 **Kyu-Min Home's_**

Kyuhyun tampak mematikan mesin mobilnya sebelum sampai tepat didepan perkarangan rumahnya itu. Ia hanya tak ingin mengganggu tidur lelap wanita yang kini ia yakini tengah tertidur dalam damai didalam rumah besarnya sekarang, Sung min. Demi gadis itu, Kyu nampak rela mendorong mobil mewahnya dengan perlahan sampai kedalam bagasi.

 **CKLEK**

Namja itu memutar knop pintu seraya sesekali terlihat merenggangkan otot lehernya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kyu dengan segera memasuki kamarnya. Ia tampak tak berbohong ketika berbicara pada Rae In, kalau saat ini kepalanya sedang berdenyut pusing. Entahlah, padahal hari ini Kyu tak terlalu banyak minum.

"Hummm..." desah Kyu saat kini ia tak menatapi siapapun didalam kamarnya. KOSONG! Bahkan sepertinya, atas ranjang dan sekeliling kamar ini belum dijamah sama sekali oleh seseorang. Tetap sama seperti tadi pagi ia tinggalkan. Lalu, kemana Sung min?

Dengan langkah lebar, namja ini pun sontak berbalik kearah kanan. Ia sangat tau betul kebiasaan Sung min ketika gadis itu sedang marah ataupun kesal padanya, pasti Sung min tidur didalam kamar samping. Kamar? Bukan, tapi lebih tepatnya sebuah gudang. Memang, semenjak Kyu menikahi Sung min, namja itu sengaja menutup semua akses kamar yang ada dirumah besar ini, dan menjadikannya gudang dan ruangan lain yang tak berguna. Ia melakukan semua itu, agar hanya tersisa satu kamar. Benar, Kyu ingin Sung min tidur bersamanya dalam satu ruangan yang sama.

 **CKLEK**

Hanya dengan sekali gerakan, Kyu sudah dapat membuka pintu gudang itu dengan cepat. Gelap! Kyu kini menyandar dipinggiran pintu seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, memperhatikan sesosok wanita tengah terkapar dingin diatas lantai yang hanya berlapiskan sebuah tikar lusuh itu. Apa gadis ini bodoh? Ia lebih memilih tidur kedinginan ditempat kotor dan tak nyaman ini hanya karna masih kesal dengan Kyuhyun atas perlakuannya tadi pagi. Bukankah mereka suami-istri? Jadi, wajar saja jika Kyu meminta haknya pada Sung min. Namun memang, Kyu sudah cukup kelewatan memaksanya.

"Bodoh!" Umpat Kyu pelan seraya menatapi lampu penerang dalam ruangan ini. Mati, padahal Sung min sangat takut tidur dalam gelap, gadis itu biasanya tak mematikan lampu ketika tidur. Namun sekarang? Lihatlah... dengan bodohnya dia menahan semua itu hanya karna ingin menghindari Kyuhyun.

Kyu menggeser langkahnya dengan hati-hati untuk menghampiri yeoja ini. Ditatapnya lekat wajah Sung min yang tengah terlelap, perasaan ingin memiliki itu kembali membuncah dalam dada Kyu. Entahlah, ia sendiri pun bingung bagaimana cara hatinya menyukai dan bahkan mencintai Sung min seperti ini. Padahal, bukankah Sung min tak memiliki sebuah keistimewaan seperti para sahabat artisnya yang lain? Cinta... mungkin benar, ia tak mengenal apapun untuk menjerat hati para anak manusia. Hanya berawal karna ciuman bodoh sewaktu itu. Yah, ciuman seorang artis yang tanpa sengaja terjadi pada asisten penyedia kostum untuk konsernya.

 **_FlashBack_**

" _Ini bajumu tampil Tuan Cho, Nona Han sepertinya hari ini sedang tak enak badan. Untuk itu, aku yang akan menggantikan pekerjaannya mengurusi kostummu." Sung min membungkuk singkat, lalu mensejajarkan beberapa pakaian Kyu kedalam sebuah rak._

" _Ohk... lalu, sekarang aku pakai apa?" tanya Kyu seraya membenarkan letak rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan._

" _Penampilan pertama, kau disuruh memakai Jas hitam dan kemeja putih yang ini. Model seperti ini memang baru keluar 3 hari yang lalu, dan Nona Han sudah memesankannya untukmu."_

" _Biaklah..." balas Kyu sembari membuka baju yang ia kenakan sekarang, tanpa perduli dengan keberadaan Sung min yang cukup kikuk menatapi lekuk tubuh artis papan atas itu tepat dihadapannya. Apa namja ini tak punya otak? Atau ia tak tau malu?_

" _YA! Kau sedang apa? Pakaikan pakaian itu ke tubuhku." Perintah Kyu seketika, membuat sentak saja Sung min berjengit tak karuan._

" _Ah... nde?" sahut Sung min dengan garukan pelan dikepalanya. Dengan cekatan dan profesional, Sung min pun sontak memakaikan kemeja putih itu ditubuh Kyu, memasangkan kancingnya satu per satu, lalu kembali merapikannya dengan gerakan cepat. Sung min tak sadar, jika sedari tadi Kyu menatapinya dengan tatapan lain._

" _Jika kau merasa kurang pas, aku bisa menghubungi Nona Han untuk..." Sung min sentak hendak terjatuh saat kakinya secara tidak sengaja terkilir kecil akibat baju Kyu yang tadi ia letakkan sembarang. Dengan refleks, yeoja itu pun sentak menarik dasi Kyu yang masih menggantung, membuat tubuh namja itu pun kontan merunduk padanya._

 **CUP...**

 _Kyuhyun dan Sung min merasa ada sesuatu yang sedikit basah tengah menempel dibibir mereka masing-masing. Sung min yang masih memegangi dasi Kyu agar tak terjatuh itu pun hanya mampu diam tak berkutik. Sedangkan Kyu? Tubuh namja itu sepertinya tengah menahan gaya gravitasi mereka saat ini, agar tak jatuh tersungkur kelantai. Akibatnya, Kyuhyun lah yang harus lebih dulu memegangi tubuh gadis ini dan mengembalikannya pada posisi semula, termasuk bibir mereka._

 _Hening! Tubuh mereka seolah sama-sama membeku tak karuan lagi. Pertautan itu memang singkat dan tanpa disengaja sama sekali, namun itu bahkan sudan cukup membuat kecanggungan diantara keduanya. Baru kali ini, seorang Cho Kyuhyun mati kutu dibuatnya._

" _Maaf..." desah Sung min dengan memalingkan wajahnya kebawah. Sejujurnya, ia kini tengah merutuki kecerobohannya sendiri. Kyu tak menjawab, ia sendiri sepertinya bingung ingin menjawab apa. Hening! Lagi-lagi kesunyian melanda keduanya._

" _Ap aku sudah selesai?" tanya Kyu dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya. Sung min mendongak, menatapi beberapa bagian tubuh Kyu yang masih sedikit berantakan._

" _Hummm... itu—rambutmu sepertinya kurang rapi," Sung min sedikit berjinjit dan mengusap lembut kepala Kyu. Lagi-lagi, jarak diantara mereka sedikit dekat._

" _Sepertinya, pakaikan saja jel sedik—" perkataan Sung min sontak terhenti dipertengahan tatkala kini tangan kanan Kyu telah berada dipinggangnya, menyatukan jarak yang semenit lalu sedikit mengganggu mereka. Mungkin Sung min tak tau, jika Kyu sangat sensitif ketika ada orang lain yang menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Yah, seperti mengacak-ngacak dengan gemas, hingga membuat Kyu terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil._

" _Tu-tuan Cho, ap-apa yang kau lakukan? Aku—" Kyu kontan memegangi daun bibir Sung min dengan jari jempol kenannya. Tentu saja, itu membuat Sung min merasa terjengit aliran listrik dengan tegangan tinggi._

" _Boleh aku merasakannya lagi?"_

" _M-mwo? Apa maksudm—mmmphmm—" tanpa persetujuan dari pemilik bibir itu, Kyu pun telah lebih dulu mengecupnya pelan. Memegangi tengkuk Sung min agar gadis itu tak dapat menjauhkan wajahnya karna hal ini. Baiklah, Kyuhyun memang sepertinya kurang waras saat ini. Tercium bau alkohol dari deru nafas Kyu yang dirasa Sung min. Apa namja ini mabuk?_

" _Huuhhh..." dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia keluarkan, Sung min berhasil mendorong tubuh Kyu dan melepaskan pertautan mereka. Kini, keduanya malah saling menatap tak percaya! Untuk beberapa detik, semuanya masih terdengar hening. Sampai seketika, Kyuhyun nampak tersenyum sinis dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sung min._

" _YA! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun?" berontak Sung min disaat kini Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhnya hingga sampai batas dinding ruangan ini. Kedua tangan Kyu berada tepat menahan dinding itu agar Sung min tak bisa macam-macam._

" _Besok..." desah Kyu pelan._

" _Mwo?"_

" _Datanglah ketempatku!" Kyu mengecup kilat hidung Sung min dan tersenyum miring. Sung min bingung! Apa otak namja ini sedang terbentur? Untuk apa Kyu menyuruh ketempatnya? Apa ada perkerjaan atau..._

" _Atasanmu adalah aku, dan ini adalah perintah. Aku ingin mengajarimu satu hal!"_

" _Mwo?"_

" _Tata krama dalam berciuman." Hardik Kyu seraya melepaskan cengkramannya dan tersenyum miring._

 **_FlashBack END_**

Sudah hampir beberapa menit yang lalu, Kyu berdecak pinggang seraya menatapi wajah Sung min yang sangat teduh ketika ia terlelap. Sesekali, terlihat gadis itu tanpa sadar menggigil dan menepuk beberapa bagian tubuhnya akibat nyamuk kecil. Bodoh... selalu kata itu yang Kyu pakai untuk menggambarkan sosok istrinya itu.

"YA! Bangunlah..." ucap Kyu berniat untuk membangunkan Sung min dan berpindah tempat. Bukan dengan tangan, tapi dengan menggunakan kaki kanannya. Entahlah, terkadang Kyu memang terlihat seperti sosok yang sangat mencintai Sung min. Namun terkadang, Kyu terlihat seperti hanya membuat Sung min sebagai umpan biasa. Toh, gadis ini adalah barang berharga milik Changmin yang pernah ia renggut dari namja itu. Apa mungkin perasaan itu bukan hanya sekedar cinta? Tapi juga dipadu dengan sebuah dendam?

"YA! Cho Sung min... pindahlah kekamar!" Pekik Kyu sedikit tertahan. Sung min yang memang kurang nyaman tidur ditempat ini pun segera terbangun dan menggeliat sebal.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau membangunkanku?" decak Sung min sebal!

"Jika kau mau makan, bukankah tinggal kedapur. Aku masih menyisakan sedikit lauk makanan untukmu." Lanjut Sung min seraya mengusap-ngusap pelan punggung matanya yang sedikit gatal.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini? Kembali ke kamar..."

"Kamar?" Sung min mendongak cepat. Tampak kini ia tersenyum sinis dan kembali mengusap wajahnya.

"Ini kamarku!"

"Cepat kembali..."

"Aku tidak mau! Cih, sekamar denganmu? Aku bisa tak tidur dengan tenang."

"YA!"

"Mwo?"

"Aku sedang tak ingin bertengkar denganmu Cho Sung min. Cepat, kembali dan tidur dikamar."

"Kau pikir aku sedang membuat keributan? Aku bahkan sudah muak harus bertengkar denganmu seperti ini setiap jam! Bukankah sebenarnya ini mudah? Kau hanya perlu kembali ke kamarmu dan biarkan aku disini."

"Kau ingin tidur ditempat gelap dan kotor seperti ini, huh?"

"NDE! Lalu, apa urusanmu?" tantang Sung min memicing.

"Ayo kembali ke kamar..." Kyuhyun sentak ingin menarik selimut Sung min, membuat gadis itu dengan cepat merebutnya.

"Aku tidak mau Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau selalu bertindak seenaknya terhadapku?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau kembali kekamar, apa susahnya huh? Aku ini suamimu!"

"Suami? Geurae, aku sangat ingat dan tau betul jika kau adalah 'suamiku'. Suami yang memaksakan aku menjadi istrinya."

"YA!"

"Mwo? Aku sudah mengatakan dengan jelas, jika aku tidak mau. AKU TIDAK MAU CHO KYUHYUN!"

 **BRAAAAKKK**

Kyuhyun sentak meninju pintu ruangan itu dengan keras. Sung min terlonjak, sepertinya darah setan Kyu mulai kembali terangkat.

"Kau mau kembali kekamar sekarang atau tidak, huh?" Sung min tampak diam! Jika sudah seperti ini, Kyu benar-benar mengerikan.

"Tidak!" Balas Sung min menantang. Beginilah gadis itu menghadapi keegoisan Kyu. Memang, jika Kyu tak sesekali ditentang akan kemauannya itu, mungkin ia akan semakin berprilaku seenaknya.

"Baiklah... baiklah jika itu memang maumu,"

 **BRAAKKKKK**

Terdengar bunyi dentuman keras dari pintu gudang ini. Sung min kembali terperanjat! Apakah Kyu mengalah dan kini meninggalkan Sung min di gudang seperti keinginannya? Sepertinya Iya, namun nyatanya Kyu tak meninggalkan Sung min. Namja itu masih berdiri tepat dihadapan Sung min seraya menatapi wajah wanita itu dengan sinis. Kenapa Kyu malah menutup pintu gudang ini tanpa keluar?

"Biar aku yang disini." Kyu tampak membuka kemeja putihnya, hingga hanya memperlihatkan kaos lapisan kemejanya itu. Sung min terdiam! Apakah ini gila? Kenapa sekarang Kyu malah menghampiri sisi sampingnya dan ikut berbaring? Bukankah dia tidur disini untuk menghindari namja ini?

"YA! Kenapa kau juga ikut tidur disini?"

"Wae? Bukankah ini rumahku?" Sung min menghela. Kyuhyun memang selalu mempunyai jawaban yang dapat membuatnya tak bisa menyahut lagi. Dengan sedikit terpaksa, yeoja itu pun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dengan memunggungi Kyu. Ia yakin, Kyu pasti hanya menggertaknya saja. Lama mereka saling diam membisu dengan posisi semacam itu. Apa mungkin mereka bisa cepat terlelap dengan keadaan yang seperti ini? Tentu saja tidak! Apalagi, jika kini selimut disana hanya ada satu. Kyu sedikit menggigil bersama nyamuk-nyamuk yang menggerogoti nya, sedangkan Sung min malah sedikit takut akan kegelapan dalam ruangan ini.

"Hummmm..." Kyu sentak mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya tepat keatas perut dan perbatasan pinggul Sung min, membuat gadis itu tersentak seketika. Kyuhyun sedikit memajukan tubuhnya agar semakin merapat pada tubuh gadis itu. Jadilah, kini pipi Kyu tertempel erat di pipi Sung min. Yeoja itu sedikit memberontak, cukup terkejut atas apa yang Kyu lakukan ini.

"YA!"

"Diamlah..." sela Kyu cepat seraya kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Diam? Apakah Kyu lupa, jika Sung min bukanlah gadis yang bisa diam jika diperlakukan seperti ini?

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku kedinginan..."

"Lalu, apa urusannya denganku? Itu deritamu Tuan Cho. Bukankah selimut dan tikar ini milikku?" Kyuhyun tak menjawab lagi. Perkataan Sung min memang benar, tapi sungguh ia tak akan memperdulikan itu.

"YA!" Erang Sung min semakin keras untuk memberontak. Sial, kini kaki Kyu sudah mengunci tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

"Lepaskan aku...! Cih, Apa kau belum cukup puas tadi pagi sudah memperlakukanku seenaknya huh?"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengungkit hal yang tadi pagi? Kau istriku, jadi wajar aku menidurimu!"

"Tapi itu tidak wajar, jika melakukannya dengan sebuah paksaan."

"Lalu, kau ingin aku tidak memaksamu? Menunggumu siap melakukannya, huh? Sampai kapan? Apa sampai aku tak tahan lagi, lalu tidur dengan gadis lain. Kau ingin aku begitu?"

"Sudahlah..." Sung min sentak mengalah akan perdebatan ini. Tampak tubuhnya hendak melepas selimut untuk berusaha berdiri dan pergi dari tempat ini. Namun sayang, Kyu sepertinya telah lebih dulu mencengkram pergelangan tangannya untuk berhenti.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kemana saja, asal menjauh darimu! Kau tau Tuan Cho? Aku sangat muak padamu!" Balas Sung min yang hendak berniat menghempaskan tangan Kyu yang menahannya. Namun lagi-lagi sial, tenaga Kyuhyun cukup kuat jika hanya sekedar mencengkram lebih keras dan menghempaskan tubuh Sung min kembali berbaring.

"YA!" Tangan Kyu dengan cepat kembali menahan tubuh Sung min agar yeoja ini menurut.

"Kau gila! Lepaskan aku..."

"Kau bahkan sudah tau, jika aku tak suka akan sebuah penolakan!"

"Kyu..."

"Cah, jangan menyuruhku untuk bermain kasar Cho Sung min..."

"Kau brengsek! Jika bukan karna keluargaku, aku tak akan mau menikah denganmu. Dan seharusnya, aku sudah hidup bahagia dengan—"

"JIKA KAU TAK BISA DIAM SEKARANG! Aku tidak akan segan memaksamu dengan lebih ekstrim melebihi tadi pagi." Bentak Kyu seraya menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Sung min dengan erat. Keduanya saling berhadapan! Inilah, yang Sung min benci dari Kyu. Selalu egois, dan memaksakan kehendaknya. Tampak kelopak gadis itu berair dengan nafas yang begitu lemas.

"Tidurlah..." raut wajah Kyu tampak mengisyaratkan penyesalan. Namun ia tak bisa bersikap manis atau mengatakan maaf. Bagi Kyu, inilah cara ia mencintai Sung min.

Tampak tangan Kyu mengusap helaian rambut hitam gadis itu, menatap sendu wajah Sung min yang kini berhadapan dekat dengannya.

 **CUP**

Kyu sentak mengecup singkat bibir gadis itu dan kembali membelai rambutnya. Sung min tak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang, selain diam. Kyu—sebenarnya Sung min cukup takut pada namja itu. Yah, seakan-akan ia menjadi sebongkah pasir yang selalu goyah ketika ada angin yang berhembus kencang menerpanya. Terutama, ia memang tak bisa bergerak banyak, saat keadaan disekelilingnya gelap dan tampak berkunang.

"Hummm... pejamkan matamu!" Perintah Kyu seraya menekan kepala Sung min untuk berada dalam dekapan dada bidangnya; sedikit paksa. Untuk beberapa detik kedepan, terdengar semuanya hening. Sung min benar-benar tak habis pikir akan sifat dan keadaan pernikahannya ini.

"Besok, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu dan kau harus mau..." bisik Kyu menyeringai.

"Terserah padamu saja Cho Kyuhyun. Toh, sekalipun aku menolak... kau akan tetap memaksaku."

"Benar! Kau semakin pintar saja, gadis manis."

"Cih!"

"Kau pasti akan berterima kasih padaku besok! Shim Changmin, apa kau merindukannya? Mungkin kita bisa memamerkan kemesraan kita dihadapannya dengan benar."

"Mwo? Cha-changmin Oppa kembali ke Seoul?" Kyu sedikit mendengus mendengar bibir Sung min menyebut nama Changmin seperti itu. Ia tidak suka, sangat amat tidak suka.

"Saat aku menikahimu, dia tau dan tak berusaha untuk merebutmu lagi dariku. Kenapa kau dapat mencintai pria yang seperti itu? Hhhh... Cho Sung min, aku peringatkan padamu sekarang... kau milikku! Tak ada orang lain yang boleh mencintaimu, kecuali aku. Kau mengerti?" Kyu tampak tersenyum miring sejenak.

"Baiklah, Jika sudah mengerti sebaiknya kau tidur." Kyuhyun sentak menaikkan selimut mereka sampai batas leher Sung min. Namja itu kembali membelai rambut Sung min dan mengecup puncaknya singkat. Yah, tak perduli akan perubahan raut Sung min yang tampak begitu nanar.

' _Changmin Oppa...'_

 _._

TeBeCe~

Huhuhuhuuuuu.

Kamsahamnida untuk orang yang sudah membaca,,

Review ne jika ingin dilanjutkan part selanjutnya, tapi jika kalian tidak mau yasudahlah saya tidak akan memaksa kalian juga. *nangis sama kyuppa*

GOMAWO NE telah membaca ffnya *ketawa bareng hyukppa*

JEBAL DI REVIEW ._.


	2. Chapter 2

" **IJE KKEUTNASSEO"**

Sebuah remake fanfiction yang sama karya jjea

Main Cast : LeeSungMin

ChoKyu hyun

Author : YooHyeMin

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt

Disclaimer : Eobseo, karna semua orang milik Tuhan. Dan yang pasti fanfiction ini milik jjea. Hanya di repost dan diganti cast-nya.

Happy Reading n Enjoy It ^^

.

.

.

.

' _ **Kadang kamu menyakiti dirimu sendiri lebih daripada siapapun yang mungkin bisa menyakitimu, karena kamu tak jujur terhadap perasaanmu...'**_

Mentari itu datangnya tak pernah malam hari, ia seolah memang sengaja membiarkan sang rembulan menggantikan wujudnya untuk berada diatas sana. Mereka tak pernah lelah... lelah untuk sekedar tertidur dan menutup diri dari dunia ini. Terkadang terlalu indah, menatapi bagaimana proses matahari terbit setiap pagi.

 _ *** When it all began, This Crazy! ***_

Gempulan asap dicarik air ini tampak menggumpal sayu, menyisihkan lembaran dingin disudut-sudut ruangan yang dominan bercat putih ini. Tampak, seorang yeoja tengah mengeratkan sweater tipis yang ia kenakan sekarang. Sesekali, ia meniup-niup kecil genangan teh hangat ditangkupan kedua tangannya itu. Tak ada yang berubah, sudah hampir semenit yang lalu ia hanya melamun dengan desahan panjangnya itu.

Sung min, terlihat ia kini kembali menatapi aliran embun yang menetes diatas daun dari arah luar jendela dapur. Entahlah, mengapa hal yang membosankan itu menjadi dapat sedikit menyenangkan untuk pagi ini.

"Aish... tubuhku..." ucap seseorang seketika seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sung min sentak menoleh, menatapi sang suami kini tengah merajuk kesal tak karuan.

"YA! Ini semua salahmu, Cho Sung min." Kyu hyun hyun sentak mendengus kesal seraya menghampiri Sung min dengan kaos putih oblong milknya.

"Mwo? Salahku?"

"Kenapa tadi malam kau harus tidur di gudang itu? Lihat tubuhku—banyak sekali bekas gigitan nyamuk. Kau tau huh? Aku ini seorang artis, aku harus menjaga semua kondisi kulitku ini!" Sung min tampak terdiam tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar ini.

"Salahku? Bukankah kau yang semalam memutuskan untuk tidur disana? Aku bahkan sudah menyuruhmu pergi, tapi kau tetap kerasa kepala untuk mengacaukan hidupku."

"Aku tidur disana, juga karna ulahmu. Seandainya saja kau mau menuruti perintahku untuk pindah, pasti aku juga tidak akan berniat tidur disana." Balas Kyu hyun tak mau kalah. Sung min menghela, kenapa setiap hari paginya selalu buruk seperti ini?

"Baiklah, aku yang salah. Kau puas?" Sung min sentak meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan hendak berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyu hyun. Baiklah, untuk sekarang mungkin Sung min sedang tak ingin memperpanjang urusannya dengan Kyu hyun. Percuma... namja itu pasti tak akan mau kalah sama sekali. Begitulah Kyu hyun... mahkluk yang paling menganggap dirinya selalu benar.

Tampak Sung min menutup keras pintu kamar mereka dan masuk kearah kamar mandi seketika. Ia tak banyak berharap akan keindahan pagi yang ingin selalu ia rasakan damai. Kenapa Kyu hyun selalu saja menganggu dan membuatnya buruk? Yah, seperti sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan untuknya.

"Ah..." gadis itu tampak melucuti semua pakaiannya dan menghidupkan _shower_. Dingin! Yah setidaknya, air dingin ini cukup dapat membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih baik. Toh, bukankah mandi dipagi hari dengan air dingin cukup dapat membuat efek segar dalam tubuh?

 **BRAAKKK...**

Sung min kontan saja terperanjat kaget saat ia mendengar dentuman pintu kamar mandi itu tertutup seketika. Refleks, gadis itu sontak menoleh kebelakang, menampilkan secara jelas sesosok namja yang kini tengah menyeringai kearahnya. Demi apapun, namja itu tampak terlihat mengerikan.

"K-kkyu hyun..." ucap Sung min dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Kedua tangannya kontan saja menyilang, seolah kini ia bermaksud untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari pancaran mata Kyu hyun saat ini.

"Kau ingat?" Kyu hyun sentak mendekat dengan senyuman miring yang selalu ia andalkan. Kaki Sung min bergerak mundur. Seseungguhnya, perasaannya cukup campur aduk tak menentu saat ini. Memalukan!

"Jika kau ingin bicara, biar setelah aku mandi dan keluar dari sini saja." Sung min berusaha untuk menjangkau handuk yang memang tak jauh darinya. Namun sial, Kyu hyun sudah lebih dulu mendekat, sedikit menubruk tubuhnya hingga terhempas kedinding kamar mandi.

"Kenapa? Kau malu? Bukankah kemarin aku bahkan sudah melihatnya dengan jelas. Kau lupa, jika aku suamimu, hem?"

"Kyu hyun..." Sung min sedikit berusaha untuk menahan dada Kyu hyun agar tak semakin dekat dengannya. Baiklah, tak ia pungkiri jika ia tak bisa melawan Kyu hyun dalam keadaan tertentu seperti ini.

"Kau cantik sekali..." bisik Kyu hyun tepat ditelinga kiri Sung min, membuat gadis itu bergidik. Sung min mengumpat dalam hati, betapa tadi ia terlalu bodoh untuk lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi ini.

"Lepaskan aku Kyu hyun..." pelas Sung min dengan nada bergetar. Benar, namja itu perlahan-lahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sung min. Tidak bermaksud apa-apa, ia hanya menyatukan kedua hidung mereka secara dekat.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu, jika jangan lupa acara kita malam ini. Berdandanlah sesuai dengan apa yang akan aku kirimkan padamu nanti, kau harus mengenakannya tanpa perlu protes. Ingat, aku akan menjemputmu tepat jam 7 malam nanti," Kyu hyun sentak melepaskan tangan Sung min yang tadi sempat ia cengkram. Namja itu pun tersenyum ringan seraya membelai pipi Sung min dengan lembut. Wajah Sung min berpaling kesamping, seolah tak ingin sampai mereka saling bertatapan.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama mandi. Kau bisa terkena Flu..."Kyu hyun mendongakkan kepala Sung min hingga sedikit mencondong keatas menghadapnya. Dikecupnya pelan bibir gadis itu, sebagai sebuah sambutan pagi yang selama ini memang Kyu hyun terapkan. Tak terlalu lama memang, Kyu hyun hanya takut ia tak bisa mengontrol diri lagi.

"Aku pergi, sampai jumpa nanti malam." Lanjut Kyu hyun seraya melepaskan tubuh Sung min dan nampak hendak berbalik. Sung min menghembuskan nafasnya yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Untunglah... untunglah Kyu hyun kali ini melepaskannya.

"Ah ya... mulai sekarang, kau tak perlu menutup pintu kamar mandi ini ketika mandi. Aku sangat menyukai tontonan ini." Kyu hyun menjetikan satu matanya pada Sung min dengan seringai nakal. Sung min merunduk, ia seolah sudah mati kutu akibat perlakuan namja itu.

 **BRAAAKKK**

Pintu kamar mandi itu kembali tertutup rapat. Sungguh, sekarang Sung min langsung mendadak lemas. Jika terus seperti ini, mungkin ia kelak akan mati karna jantungan. Kenapa? Kenapa sikap Kyu hyun selalu berubah-ubah tak tentu padanya. Terkadang memuakkan dan terkadang melakukan hal-hal yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Mungkin aku harus pergi ke psikiater..." ucap Sung min menghela nafas panjang.

Tak ada lagi yang dapat Sung min lakukan sepanjang hari ini, selain berkutat dengan pekerjaan rumah dan sebuah laptop yang menjadi pekerjaannya selama ini. Benar, semenjak Sung min resmi menjadi istri dari Cho Kyu hyun, yeoja itu kembali bekerja di Perusahaan pakaian bermerk terbesar di Korea. Sung min lah, yang memang banyak mencetuskan ide-ide _Design_ yang cukup digemari remaja saat ini. Itulah mengapa, Sung min belum bisa lepas dari Perusahaan tempat ia bekerja itu. Toh, dialah yang menjadi kunci utama Perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh pengusaha muda yang bernama Choi Minho itu.

"Yeobosseyo... Minho-shi? Ah, nanti aku akan mengirimkan Email-nya langsung padamu. Maaf, aku sepertinya terlalu lama mengambil cuti." Ucap Sung min ragu seraya sesekali memutar gagang telponnya.

"Gwanchana Sung min-ya, tapi aku harap kau cepat kembali. Aku membutuhkanmu..."

"Nde?"

"Maksudku—perusahaan ini."

"Ah, aku tau. Maaf atas semuanya, peluncuran musim ini jadi harus diundur karna ulahku."

"Aku paham, sudahlah. Hummm... cukup jaga saja kondisimu disana."

"Gomawo Minho-shi. Ah ya... aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku sekarang. Aku akan kembali menelponmu saat semuanya selesai."

"Baik. Selamat bekerja Cho Sung min, fighting!"

"Hahaha, baiklah." Balas Sung min seraya menutup telponnya perlahan. Sung min tertegun seraya menatapi hasil gambar yang tadi ia coba gambar, sebuah baju rajutan untuk pria yang begitu ia rancang dengan modern.

 **Drrttttt... Drrrrtttt...**

Tampak ponsel Sung min sentak bergetar disisi kirinya, menimbulkan efek bebunyian yang sedikit mengilukan. Yeoja itu mendengus, sepertinya ia sedang tak berniat untuk diganggu.

 **Drrttttt... Drrrrtttt..**

Lagi-lagi bergetar, Sung min menghela. Diliriknya layar ponselnya itu yang berkedip. Cho Kyu hyun... itulah nama yang terpampang jelas dilayar ponsel-nya itu sekarang. Dengan malas, yeoja itu pun sentak menekan tombol answer. Sesungguhnya, ia sedang tak ingin mendengar suara Cho Kyu hyun saat ini. Entahlah, itu bahkan bisa memudarkan semua ide yang tadi telah ia rancang.

"Ohk, Wae?" tanya Sung min tanpa basa basi lagi.

"YA! Kenapa kau lambat sekali mengangkat telponku, huh?" Nada Kyu hyun terdengar berteriak disana.

"Tadi aku sedang ke kamar mandi! Wae?"

"Hhh... apa kau sedang bersiap-siap sekarang? Kau sudah membuka kirimanku tadi siang kan?" Sung min tampak melongo tatkala mendengar perkataan Kyu hyun kali ini. Dengan sekali hentakan, yeoja itu pun berdiri. Menengok kearah jendela yang memang sudah sedikit menggelap. Bahkan, ia tak sadar sudah berjam-jam melakukan pekerjaannya itu sampai sesore ini.

"Huh?"

"Jangan katakan jika kau lupa dan sekarang kau belum bersiap-siap!"

"Ah, a-aaniya. Aku ini juga sedang bersiap-siap! Lagipula, kenapa aku harus ikut? Bukankah itu acaramu?"

"Alasan kau mengelak, apa karna Changmin?" Sung min tampak terdiam sebentar.

"Geurae, itu karna Changmin Oppa. Aku hanya belum siap bertemu kembali dengan namja yang kusukai!" Rahang Kyu hyun sedikit mengeras mendengar sahutan Sung min ini.

"Sekalipun nanti kalian bertemu, jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu menatapnya!" Ancam Kyu hyun serius. Sung min menghela, ia sudah tau benar watak Kyu hyun yang seenaknya ini.

"Kau mau apa memang? Mengancam jika aku tak melakukannya, kau akan meniduriku lagi?"

"YA! Kau tau aku bukan? Aku tak pernah melakukan apapun secara berulang dengan hal yang sama. Tidak menarik! Bukankah aku bisa melakukannya dengan cara lain? Lebih kejam atau..."

 **TUTTTT**

Sung min yang sudah sangat muak dengan perkataan namja itu pun sontak saja mematikan sambungan telponya. Tak perduli, jika nanti ia akan menerima akibat dari semua ini. KESAL! Selalu itu setiap kali ia menyudahi perbincangan dengan Kyu hyun.

Sung min berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri sebuah kotak yang memang belum ia jamah semenjak tadi. Sejujurnya, ia sangat ragu untuk ikut bersama Kyu hyun menghadiri acara itu. Tapi bagaimana? Toh, disatu sisi ia juga sangat ingin bertemu dengan Changmin.

Perlahan, Sung min sontak membuka kotak berwarna ungu itu, menampilkan sebuah pakaian yang sedikit membuat gadis itu _Shock_!

"Ck! Pantas saja dia berniat sekali memilihkanku pakaian. Jadi, ini cara ia untuk mempermalukanku lagi?" Sung min tersenyum miris! Kedua tangannya mulai terangkat untuk memperlihatkan sebuah gaun, ANIYA! Tapi lebih tepatnya, seperti sebuah Sweater panjang dibawah lutut berwarna coklat yang memang kedua tangan dan batas lehernya tertutup rapat. GILA! Bahkan, Kyu hyun seolah mati-matian menutupi sekujur tubuh Sung min agar tak terlihat orang lain, selain dirinya.

"Aku seorang _Designer_ , apa kata orang jika aku pergi ke pesta dengan baju seperti ini? Tsk!" Sung min tampak mengigit bibir bawahnya sekilas, seolah mencari ide agar ia tak terlalu tampak memalukan nantinya.

"Hummm... Cho Kyu hyun! Kau salah jika kau menganggapku sebagai wanita penurut. Jika kau bisa berbuat seenaknya, aku pun bisa berbuat seenakku." Sung min tampak tersenyum miring, seolah ingin mencontoh seringaian Kyu hyun itu. Baiklah, gadis itu tampak menjangkau sebuah gunting yang berada tak jauh darinya. Entah apa yang akan ia perbuat...

Dilain tempat, tampak kini Kyu hyun mondar-mandir dengan raut frustasinya sejak tadi. Sudah beberapa scene iklan yang ia sudah perankan secara sempurna. Yah, mungkin didepan kamera, ia bisa berpura-pura menjadi sosok CHO KYU HYUN yang tampan, manis, baik hati, dan begitu lembut. Tapi untuk Sung min, itu tak pernah terjadi.

Kyu hyun tampak meresmas badan ponselnya itu dengan erat, matanya berkilat saat ia mengetahui Sung min menutup sambungan telponnya tadi secara sepihak, bahkan yeoja itu tak lagi mengangkat panggilannya. Baiklah, selama ini mana ada orang yang berani melakukan tindakan semacam itu padanya.

"Cho Sung min... akan aku habisi kau malam ini!" Seringai Kyu hyun seraya mengambil kunci mobil dan beranjak untuk pergi dari lokasi Syuting ini. Toh, memang tugasnya sudah selesai dengan sempurna. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyu hyun menghidupkan gas mobilnya dan berlalu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Entahlah, ia seolah sudah tak sabar lagi ingin mempermainkan gadis itu. Apalagi, diacara inti nanti malam, ia sungguh tak sabar menatapi ekspresi Changmin disaat ia bersama Sung min. Mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan bagi Kyu hyun!

' _ **Kadang Tuhan menggunakan rasa sakit tuk mengingatkanmu,**_

 _ **Mengoreksimu, mengarahkanmu, dan menyempurnakan hidupmu melalui seseorang...'**_

 **Kyu_Min House's_**

Sung min sentak menoleh kearah luar, saat ia menyadari bunyi gas mobil Kyu hyun terparkir diperkarangan rumah mereka sekarang. Gadis itu tersenyum, ia sudah tak sabar menatapi wajah geram Kyu hyun saat menatapnya nanti.

' _Huhhh... Cho Kyu hyun, aku ingin kau menyesal menikah dengan gadis yang tak menurut padamu sepertiku...;_

Pintu utama sentak terbuka, terlihat Kyu hyun tanpa melepaskan apapun dari tubuhnya, sontak masuk dan memantau sebuah nama. Cho Sung min... siapa lagi jika bukan nama istrinya.

"YA! Apa kau sudah selesai?" Pekik Kyu hyun seraya menatapi jam ditangan kirinya. Sung min tak menyahut, sengaja membuat namja itu sedikit kesal.

"YA! Cho Sung min... kau dimana? Cepatlah, kita sud—"

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru, huh?" sela Sung min yang sentak saja muncul dari arah belakang punggung Kyu hyun. Namja itu rekreks berbalik, menatapi Sung min dengan—Yah, mata yang sedikit melotot.

"Bagaimana? Aku cantik bukan?" tanya Sung min tersenyum licik seraya berpose bak seorang model majalah. Kyu hyun semakin membulatkan matanya, menatapi baju yang tadi ia beli kini seolah telah berubah bentuk.

"YA! Kau apakan baju itu huh?"

"Hanya memotongnya sedikit dibagian tangan sampai dada. Aku merasa panas, maka dari itu, aku gunting sesuai seleraku. Untuk saja saja aku seorang Designer, jadi ini tak terlalu susah." Kyu hyun sentak memicing tajam tatkala Sung min bertutur polos seperti itu. Sesungguhnya, baju yang tadi ia beli adalah baju dengan bentuk yang tertutup rapat dibagian tubuh, seolah sama seperti baju dingin. Namun sekarang, lihatlah... ditangan Sung min, baju itu tampak terbuka dimana-mana. Dari menunjukan pahanya, lengan tangannya, dan bahkan bagian dada Sung min yang sedikit—err—terbuka. Sepertinya, yeoja itu memang sengaja melakukannya.

Yah, seperti dugaan Sung min sebelumnya. Kyu hyun amat sangat terlihat geram sekarang! Ia tak akan sudi membawa Sung min dengan baju yang memaparkan keindahan tubuh gadis itu kedepan publik. Cukup hanya ia yang melihatnya, tidak boleh yang lain.

"Cepat ganti!" Perintah Kyu hyun geram.

"Ganti? Ganti dengan apa? Bukankah gaun malamku juga seperti ini? Kau ingin aku terlihat semakin sexi lagi?"

"YA!"

"Waeyo? Bukankah tak ada yang salah dengan baju ini, Tuan Cho?" Kyu hyun sentak menghampiri Sung min dan berhadapan dekat dengan yeoja itu.

"MWO? Jika kau tidak suka aku memakai ini, bukankah itu mudah? Aku tak usah ikut dan—"

 **CUP**

Tubuh Sung min sontak saja menegang hebat dengan bulu kuduknya yang berdiri, tatkala Kyu hyun menciumnya! Yah, mungkin Sung min tak terlalu terkejut jika Kyu hyun menciumnya seperti biasa. Tapi ini? Baiklah, Sung min merasakan jika Kyu hyun kini tengah mengecup tulang lehernya! Apa namja ini gila? Dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih tersisa, yeoja itu dengan keras sentak mendorong tubuh Kyu hyun.

"YA! APA KAU GILA?" pekik Sung min bergetar. Kyu hyun hanya menyeringai, dengan memperlihatkan wajah tanpa dosanya itu. Entahlah, mengapa namja itu malah tersenyum.

"Kau harus pakai syal untuk pergi. Setidaknya, untuk menutupi warna kemerahan itu." Ucap Kyu hyun tersenyum miring dengan raut kemenangannya. Sung min sentak merunduk, menatapi bercak merah akibat ulah Kyu hyun ditulang lehernya. Sung min menghela nafas kesetanannya. Ok, dia lagi-lagi kalah dari namja bermuka musang ini!

' _CHO KYU HYUN...!'_

 **Seoul, South Korea** _ **-19.45 KST-**_

Kyu hyun tampak memarkirkan mobil mewahnya dideretan kelas VVIP. Gedung tempat diadakannya pesta ini, memang sungguh terlihat anggun dan berkelas. Memancarkan warna pelangi yang senada dengan cat dinding tempat ini.

"Kajja..." Tarik Kyu hyun seraya menggenggam tangan Sung min dengan erat. Wajah gadis itu merunduk, mematuk ekspresi sebal sekaligus emosi pada namja ini. Yah, Sung min akhirnya mau tak mau memakai sebuah syal untuk menutupi area dada dan sekitaran tangannya yang terbuka. Selalu Kyu hyun yang menang!

Lantunan Instrument _**beethoven moonlight sonata**_ itu tampak terdengar indah tatkala beberapa tamu melangkah untuk yang pertama kali memasuki area pesta ini. Terdengar tawa, celotehan, dan bahkan satuan gelas-gelas kecil ditempat ini. Sungguh ramai! Sung min berani bertaruh, jika isi dari para tamu ini rata-rata adalah orang penting dan terkenal.

"Hey! Cho Kyu hyun..." sapa seseorang seketika, membuat Kyu hyun dan Sung min sentak saja menoleh.

"Ah, Shindong Hyung," balas Kyu hyun yang langsung memeluk pria subur itu dengan erat.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu ini." Lanjut Kyu hyun tulus. Namja yang bernama Shindong itu pun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih..." kedua namja ini sepertinya sedikit menyisihkan keberadaan Sung min. Gadis itu tampak menghela, ini seperti bukan berada didunianya. Yah, sebenarnya bukan karna ia tak suka akan keramaian. Tapi, karna ia tak suka berada pada acara resmi yang dikelilingi orang penting. Sungguh, ia jadi serba salah untuk bersikap.

Kyu hyun sentak menoleh kearahnya, merangkul pundak gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Hyung, ini istriku. Cho Sung min..." ucap Kyu hyun dengan berbinar. Sung min mendongak, ini kali pertama Kyu hyun mengenalkannya pada salah satu temannya. Apa mungkin karna namja dihadapannya ini sudah memiliki tunangan? Toh, bukankah Kyu hyun paling takut mengenalkan Sung min pada teman-temannya, terutama teman artisnya. Entahlah mengapa, Kyu hyun seolah tak ingin ada yang menatap kagum pada Sung min.

"Wah, istrimu cantik sekali Kyu hyun. Lebih manis dari yang kulihat di internet..." Shindong tampak maju kearah Sung min dan mengusap puncak rambut gadis itu dengan gemas. Kyu hyun memicing, tampak ia juga membuat sebuah deheman, agar Shindong jangan menyentuh apapun yang berasal dari Sung min. Yeoja itu menghela nafas, selalu seperti ini.

"Maaf, Hahahah..." tawa Shindong terdengar renyah. Baiklah, sepertinya Kyu hyun akan melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Shindong. Sung min kembali merunduk, takut kalau-kalau Changmin memang sudah berada disana. Bagaimana nanti? Bagaimana jika ia benar bertemu dengan Changmin? Bagaimana ia harus bersikap? Sung min tampak terlihat frustasi akan keadaan dan kondisinya saat ini.

"Baiklah, bersenang-senanglah disini. Aku tinggal sebentar, Kyu hyun." Ucap Shindong pamit seraya menepuk lengan Kyu hyun pelan. Kyu hyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, mengamit secangkir minuman yang kini berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau jangan tegang, santai saja." Bisik Kyu hyun pada Sung min yang kini menatap ngeri akan senyuman namja itu.

"Bisakah kau bersikap biasa saja? Aku muak melihat aktingmu!" Umpat Sung min gusar.

"Kau tak akan aku lepas setelah ini, lihatlah Cho Sung min. Hari ini, kau sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan fatal."

"Cih!" Tampak kedua pasangan ini saling berbisik-bisik dengan geram seperti biasa. Bahkan, disaat keramaian seperti ini pun mereka masih memikirkan untuk berdebat.

"Hay, Kyu hyun..." sapa seseorang lagi secara mengejutkan. Kyu hyun dan Sung min sentak berpaling kearah sumber suara. Lee Hyuk Jae, kini namja itu tampak berjalan menghampiri mereka. Sebenarnya tak ada yang aneh, jika saja Eunhyuk tak mengamit lengan seorang yeoja yang kini tengah tersenyum sinis kearah Kyu hyun.

' _Rae In?'_

Gumam Kyu hyun tak percaya. Kini, tatapan Rae In dan Kyu hyun bertemu. Yeoja sexi itu hanya mampu membungkuk sejenak lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Annyeong Kyu hyun Oppa, apa kabarmu?" tanya Rae In berbasa-basi seraya menatap Sung min dengan tatapan tak suka. Yeoja itu pun sentak berjalan mendekat, mengamit lengan Kyu hyun sejenak. Kyu hyun tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi saat ini, tatapannya hanya tertuju pada Eunhyuk. Seolah meminta penjelasan mengapa ia membawa Rae In ke tempat ini.

"Nugu?" tanya Sung min seraya menatapi Rae In dengan senyuman sinis. Kyu hyun menoleh kearahnya, entah ekspresi apa itu.

"Ah, aku Rae In..." ucap Rae In sembari menjulurkan tangannya pada Sung min. Kyu hyun yang berada ditengah keduanya pun tampak bingung bersikap.

"Oh... aku Sung min, istri Kyu hyun," Sung min sedikit memperjelas nada yang ia ucapkan. Rae In tampak memaksakan senyumnya. Kenapa dadanya sedikit sakit sekarang? Kyu hyun kembali menoleh kearah Sung min, namja itu sepertinya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu pada Sung min.

"Simpananmu cantik juga, Tuan Cho." Bisik Sung min tersenyum miris, membuat Kyu hyun melotot tak suka padanya.

"Kau tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan cepat kembali!" Kyu hyun seketika melepaskan genggamannya pada Sung min. Menarik sedikit paksa tangan Rae In dan Hyuk Jae untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Sedangkan Sung min? Yah, yeoja itu hanya mematung miris menatapi tangan Kyu hyun bergelayut manja di telapak tangan Rae In.

' _Sebenarnya, kau tak perlu repot-repot menutupinya Kyu hyun... aku bahkan tak terlalu perduli akan siapa gadis itu untukmu. Yah, seperti itu...'_

Gumam Sung min seraya menghela nafas dengan sedikit tundukan kepalanya. Yeoja itu mulai memposisikan dirinya, agar tak terjatuh kedalam lubang percintaan Kyu hyun.

Kedua bola mata Sung min tampak beredar pada beberapa orang yang ada disini. Sebenarnya, wajah mereka memang tak cukup asing lagi bagi Sung min. Toh, sebagian orang-orang disini adalah artis-artis yang sering Sung min tonton di Televisi. Sebenarnya itu cukup menarik perhatiannya, namun berubah—ketika kedua bola matanya menangkap seseok namja yang berdiri tegap semampai tak jauh darinya saat ini. Namja itu tampak tersenyum bersama rekannya, membuat jantung Sung min sontak saja berdegup kencang.

Angin rindu itu mulai perlahan-lahan menelusup ke hatinya. Sesungguhnya, membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk Sung min melupakan seseorang yang saat ini kembali mengusik pikirannya.

' _Changmin Oppa...'_

Bibir Sung min bergumam nama itu dengan syahdu. Hingga seketika, tatapan Changmin pun berpaling padanya. Yah, tak diragukan lagi jika saat ini kedua mata mereka saling beradu pandang.

Sung min sentak tertunduk kaku! Sungguh, ia tak bisa berlama-lama menatap wajah Changmin saat ini. Bahkan lihatlah... tubuhnya tampak bergetar tak karuan sekarang. Entahlah, mengapa ia malah merasa ingin bersembunyi saat ini? Bukankah ia merindukan Changmin?

' _Sung min... tenangkan dirimu...'_

Gumam Sung min salah tingkah sembari hendak mengambir sebuah cangkir berisi minuman itu dihadapannya. Yah, setidaknya ia butuh sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya tenang sekarang. Minum! Sung min sentak hendak menegak air itu ke rongga mulutnya. Namun seketika...

"Jangan diminum. Itu alkohol, orang sepertimu bisa mabuk jika meminumnya."

 **DEG**

Sung min merasakan jantungnya semakin cepat terpompa, tatkala ia mendengar nada suara yang amat ia kenal dan rindukan ini tengah menyapanya. Tubuh Sung min semakin bergetar hebat, bahkan ia merasa seolah kelu untuk hanya sekedar mendongak dan berpaling.

Apakah benar itu Changmin? Sesosok namja yang seharusnya dulu menjadi suaminya? Sung min menutup kedua matanya, seolah ia ingin sekali memeluk Changmin saat ini. Ia bahkan lupa, bagaimana jika Kyu hyun melihat ia bersama dengan Changmin seperti ini? Mungkin, Kyu hyun akan murka seperti biasa, atau bahkan bisa lebih murka lagi!

.

.

.

Dicontinue~

.

.

.

.

.

.

. eh! Jangan main hujat aku dulu. Baca baik baik setiap hurufnya kkkkkk.

Sekali lagi aku mau bilang terima kasih yang masih setia buat baca ff kyumin yaa~

Aku kira gabakal ada yang mau baca ginian lagi.

Aku mau tanya sama kalian nih, menurut kalian, biasanya orang orang kaya remaja dan suka sama idola idola itu sukanya baca fanfic yang genrenya apa sih?

Kalo engga, kalian kasih aku ide aja, soalnya aku ada project disuruh buat cerita, dan aku mau buat cerita yang tentang abg abg gitu deng~ tapi aku bingung kalian sukanya yang kaya gimana… jadi request aja.. tulis di kolom review yaa~~~~

Ngomong ngomong soal review.. part yang ini jangan lupa direview juga. Review kalian membangkitkan seleraku untuk melanjutkannya, hehe walaupun ini remake yaa jadi bukan hasil karya aku.

Dan kemarin aku ad abaca review yang bilang uda pernah baca fanfiction ini.

Dan jawabannya, iya! Itu aku! Hehe maaf ya waktu itu aku pernah ngepost cerita ini juga di akun yang lain, itu uda aku apus. Aku ada masalah tentang sesuatu dan kalo gasalah disana aku uda post sampe part 4 ya~ blm sampe end. jadi aku mau repost gitu deng disini. Maaf ya uda ngecewain. Tapi itu beneran aku yang ngepost di akun aku yang uda diapus itu.. mianhaeeee~~~

Uda ya cuap cuapnya.. smoga kalian masih sabar nunggu part part selanjutnya, oke?

Kalo ada yang mau ditanyain, Tanya aja langung yaa..

Kamsahamnidayong~ muach :*

15


End file.
